ROOKIE
by Putri Yapa
Summary: Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang berkumpul bersama teman – teman menurutnya. Ada yang sedang bermain PS, memasak, bahkan yang tertidur di situ pun ada. Tapi dia tau sekarang. Mereka bukan orang – orang sembarangan. Mereka menyebut diri mereka ROOKIE.
1. Chapter 1

**ROOKIE**

**Summary:**

Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang berkumpul bersama teman – teman menurutnya. Ada yang sedang bermain PS, memasak, bahkan yang tertidur di situ pun ada. Tapi dia tau sekarang. Mereka bukan orang – orang sembarangan. Mereka menyebut diri mereka ROOKIE.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **© Putri Yapa

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis nampak dengan dress manisnya yang berwarna peach. Juga riasan wajah yang natural tak menghilangkan kesan cantiknya, menjadi nilai plus malah. Lalu gadis itu memakai sepatu maroon nya. Dan menyemprotkan sebuah cairan pada lehernya.

Sekali lagi ia mematut wajahnya di kaca besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu sebuah senyum menghiasa wajah cantiknya. Satu kata untukya. Sempurna.

Gadis itu pun menaiki mobil sportnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, atap mobil itu terbuka, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan gadis yang duduk di balik bangku kemudinya, dan jangan lupakan senyum teramat mempesona yang ia suguhkan.

Kemudian ia mengemudikan mobil itu ke sebuah tempat. Tujuannya mungkin? Tampak sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang memandangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Seperti menikmati sebuah aroma yang manis dari sang gadis.

Lalu sang gadis turun. Itu sebuah gedung bintang lima tempatnya berpesta malam ini. Gadis itu lalu memakai topeng putihnya yang dia ambil dari tasnya tak lama setelah dia turun.

Seluruh mata memandang kecantikannya, juga terlihat menikmati aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu sampai di ballroom megah. Lalu seorang pria berambut merah darah menghampirinya dan menghirup aroma dari leher gadis itu dengan cara mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu.

Lalu sang pria mengulurkan tangannya, dan berbalik mengajak gadis itu pergi ke dalam pesta. Sambil terus berjalan bersama sang pria gadis itu membalikkan setengan tubuhnya. "Seibie, my secret," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"CUT," sebuah teriakan keras terdengar diiringi suara tepuk tangan yang menggema. Gadis tadi pun menghampiri gerombolan orang – orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi. Tak lupa sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir manisnya.

"Kau telah bekerja keras Noharu-san. Hasilnya lebih dari yang kuharapkan," ucap orang yang tadi meneriakkan kata CUT. Iruka. Sutradara.

"Terima kasih paman, kau terlalu berlebihan. Oh ya. Sakura saja." Ucap gadis berambut bubble gum yang memerankan iklan tadi. Iklan? Ya. Iklan kalian tak salah baca. Adegan tadi adalah adegan iklan yang diperankan oleh aktris terkenal bernama Noharu Sakura.

"Sakura." Ucap pria berambut merah yang tadi menjadi lawan mainnya dalam iklan parfum tersebut.

"Ya? Akasuna-kun." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Noharu-san, kami permisi," Kata para kru yang dipersilakan oleh sakura dan anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Ada apa Akasuna-kun?" Ulang Sakura lagi, masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Um. Sasori saja.," Ucap Sasori yang dibalas senyum dan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau telah bekerja keras hari ini," ucap Sasori pada Sakura.

"Ya, kau juga." Timpal sakura.

"Mau makan malam bersama yang lain?"

"Maaf, aku ada janji. Aku duluan, Sasori," Ucap Sakura lalu berlalu.

Sasori hanya tersenyum miris. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia mencoba mengambil perhatian aktris cantik itu. Seisi negeri juga mengharapkan mereka bersatu. Dan parahnya lagi, management mereka menambah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran. 'Huh, andai saja itu sungguhan,' batin sasori kecewa.

"Nona," Sakura memutar matanya saat ada suara yang memanggilnya dengan suara senyaring itu. Sudah dapat ditebak oleh Sakura siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tak ikut berpesta? Iklan ini akan sukses. Kita harus merayakannya," Ucap seorang gadis bernama Shion. Siapa Shion? Dia adalah asistant pribadi Sakura.

"Aku ada janji Shion." Jawab sakura pada gadis pirang itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Shion. "Tapi, apa jadwalmo besok, Nona? Kenapa kau tak menyerahkan jadwalmu saja padaku, atau kenapa kau tak mencari seorang manager mungkin?" Tanya Shion.

Aneh? Mungkin. Seorang artis papan atas seperti sakura tak memiliki manager. Tapi itulah adanya. Sakura mengatur sendiri semua jadwalnya. Ini dilakukannya agar dia tak terlalu terikat dengan managementnya.

"Besok aku akan menelponmu Shion. Pestalah jika kau ingin ikut. Aku pergi dulu, jaa-ne~" Sakura lalu memasuki mobil Camaro kuning-nya. Sedangkan Shion mengikuti saran Nonanya untuk mengikuti pesta, dan saat semuanya bertanya kemana perginya Noharu Sakura, jawabannya simple. Dia ada janji mendadak.

….

Noharu Sakura. Dia datang ke sebuah apartement mewah yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang dianggap um. 'tabu' mungkin? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis dengan image inconnectnya masuk ke dalam apartement mewah.

Sakura mengmudikan Camaro kuningnya menuju ke basement apartement. Lalu dia memarkirkan mobil mewahnya itu ke sisi gelap tempat parkir. Tempatnya biasa memarkirkan mobil nya. Biasa? Ya. Dia sering kemari. Paling tidak 3 kali seminggu. Untuk? Kau akan mengetahuinnya nanti.

Sakura bersandar pada kursi kemudi, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menghela nafas bosan. Dia lalu memakai mantel hitamnya, tak lupa menudungkan sebuah penutup kepala untuk menutupi rambutnya. Tak lupa pula sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Tut.. Tut.. tampak Sakura menelpon seseorang, menunggu sambungan lebih tepatnya.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap sakura

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sudah sampai basement,"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu," _

"Tidak, jangan kemari, aku bisa sendiri,"

"_Huh," _terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana, yang hanya membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan kesana," tegas Sakura lagi.

"_Mereka akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah." _Suara di seberang sana mau tak mau membuat senyum sakura makin melebar. Perhatian orang yang menghubunginya cukup membuatnya senang.

"Baiklah," Ucap Sakura akhirnya dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

Sepasang mobil box berhenti di sebelah kanan dan kiri mobil Sakura. Kebetulan sekali ya? Mereka berhenti di sana dan menutupi kamera pengawas yang ada, tapi lain dengan sakura. Dia langsung memasang wajah dinginnya dan keluar daris mobil.

Lalu sekitar 4 orang turun dari box dan berbaris mengelilingi mobil sakura. Bagi orang awam itu mungkin menyeramkan. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 4 orang berbadan kekar yang memakai baju berantakan ini. Tapi tidak dengan sakura, dia malah menyeringai dan tatapan matanya dingin.

Lalu sakura turun dari mobilnya. Dan keempat orang itu menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah sakura, atau memang tak boleh.

Sakura lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki apartement itu. Sakura tampak menengok ke kanan dan kiri di lobby, masih dengan ekspresi sangat dinginnya. Lalu dia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Siapa pun pasti mengira gadis itu gadis biasa. Gadis yang berambut pirang yang tampak mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya dan membaca sebuah majalah fashion. Ayolah, itu kegiatan gadis pada umumnya.

Sakura memandang gadis itu, lalu menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya, dan tara.. sebuah anting yang ada di telinga gadisitu. Itu mungkin terlihat sebagai antik biasa berwarna hitam, tapi tidak, bagi sakura anting itu pertanda. Dialah gadis baru yang dijanjikan oleh kekasihnya, sakura lalu menyeringai.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati metal detector khusus senjata tajam yang ada di apartement itu. Sakura tak heran lagi, dia membawa sebuah belati di pinggangnya dan metal detector tak berbunyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pekerjaan kekasihnya? Sakura tau kekasihnya itu bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya. Kembali sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet sebuah nomor yang tertera di sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gadis berambut pirang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sakura, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan sedikit menutunkan pandangan matanya. Membari hormat eh?

"Iya, baiklah," itu saja yang dikatakan sakura, meskipun sebenarnya dia tak menelpon siapapun dari tadi.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju lift dan membuka tudung kepalanya. Kalian tau apa? Rambutnya. Rambut bubble gum tadi berubah warna menjadi coklat. Dan jika kita lihat dengan seksama di tudung mantelnya tadi, kita akan menemukan pori – pori seperti penyemprot yang akan mengubah dengan cepat warna rambut seseorang, yang pastinya alat seperti itu bagi orang biasa tak mungkin. Tapi hei, gadis yang kita bicarakan sekarang ini bukan gadis biasa.

Sakura lalu memencet tombol liftnya, untuk beberapa saat sakura melihat ke belakang. Tampaknya tak ada yang curiga dengannya, dak keempat orang tadi, mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana, sudahlah, sakura tak peduli. Lalu dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke ara pintu lift.

Seorang gadis pirang tampak bangkit dari kursinya dengan membawa majalahnya. Lalu gadis itu menuju ke lift, masih sambil membaca majalah fashionnya.

TING..

Lift itu terbuka dan kedua gadis tadi memasuki lift. Gadis itu memencet tombol 52, sedangkan Sakura tak memencet. Tujuan kalian sama eh?

"Yamanaka Ino. 23 tahun." Ucap gadis pirang matanya tetap pada majalah itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, kamera di lift tak akan tau kalau gadis itu sedang memperkenalkan diri pada gadis lain yang berada di lift yang sama. Gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit menunduk, tanda menerima perkenalan Ino. Lalu Sakura keluar duluan dari lift, dan masuk ke apartement bernomor 7521. Sedangkan Ino, masuk ke pintu yang tak jauh dari Sakura.

Sekilas tak ada yang salah dengan lantai ini. Ini adalah lantai berisi 13 apartement dengan fasilitas mewah. Pemiliknya juga wajar, karena kepemilikan atas setiap apartement mewah ini berbeda.

Sakura memasuki pintu 7521. Tapi sebenarnya di sinilah keanehan akan kalian dapat di lantai ini. Pintu pintung saling terhubung, seperti pintu masuk sebuah labirin. Sakura pun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Beberapa pintu dei sebelah kanannya, Yamanaka Ino masuk lalu menghampiri Sakura, membungkukkan badannya ke arah 45° dan berdiri di sebelah kanan sakura, tapi agak ke belakang.

Sakura lalu memasuki pintu di depannya, dan dia disambut oleh pria-pria berbadan kekar dengan seragam hitam. Jangan lupakan bahwa semuanya menunduk ke arah Sakura, dan jangan lupakan lagi bahwa mereka memegang senjata laras panjang di tangan mereka masing- masing.

Sakura dan Ino masih berjalan menyusuri lorong yang dibentuk melingkar tadi. Lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Bisa digunakan untuk mobil mungkin. Oh, Sakura tak tau, dia tak pernah mengukurnya.

Lalu pintu itu terbuka, dan mereka harus diperiksa oleh beberapa pria. Ino menurut saja. Sudah tau bila ini prosedurenya. Tapi, mereka tak akan berani memeriksa sakura, meliriknya saja terlarang bagi mereka, apa lagi menyentuh.

"Kalian tak memeriksaku juga?" tanya Sakura pada beberapa pria di sekiratnya, sedangkan Ino, dia sedang memeakai kembali bajungya yang tadi harus dilepasnya untuk prosedure pemeriksaan.

"Maaf Nona, tapi mereka tak akan berani menyentuhmu? Apa kau ingin aku saja yang memeriksamu?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone dari ujung lorong ini.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada pria di ujung sana dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Bukan senyum dingin atau seringai yang selalu dia tampakkan seoperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Tapi benar- benar tersenyum yang tulus dari hatinya.

Sakura lalu menghampiri orang itu, Saat di depan orang tersebut, Sakura lalu berbalik sejenak. "Ino, masuklah, apa kau akan terus di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Sedangkan pria di depan Sakura? Ia tak peduli. Dia sudah asik dengan menciumi helaian rambut coklat sakura.

Lalu Ino mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi bersama pria tadi yang masih setia memainkan rambut Sakura, meskipun begitu sakura tak protes. Baginya, ini cara kekasihnya itu menyampaikan rasa cintannya.

Dan mata ino memandang takjub mengetahui apa yang ada di balik pintu keempat yang mereka lewati. Ada beberapa orang di sini, dan bagi ino orang – orang itu semuanya terkenal.

Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang berkumpul bersama teman – teman menurut ino. Ada yang sedang bermain PS, memasak, bahkan yang tertidur di situ pun ada. Ino tau sekarang. Mereka bukan orang – orang sembarangan. Mereka menyebut diri mereka ROOKIE.

TBC…

**NOTE : **

**Hai minna-san... Putri balik lagi dengan sebuah cerita yang jeng..jeng.. jeng..**

**Maaf buat yang nungguin Pony Tail. Soalnya aku miss alur nih ^-^. Tapi aku janji, bakalan di lanjut kok. Tapi nggak bisa janji waktu. Gimana pun buat buat Sakurai Mikira, Blue Chery, de-chan, dan cherryharuno39, makasih banyak, udah mau reviw fict" pertamanku. Dan maaf buat pony tail belum dapet ide nih. **

**Dan akhir kata Review yaa… Jangan lupa. Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Dan nambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROOKIE**

**Summary:**

Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang berkumpul bersama teman – teman menurutnya. Ada yang sedang bermain PS, memasak, bahkan yang tertidur di situ pun ada. Tapi dia tau sekarang. Mereka bukan orang – orang sembarangan. Mereka menyebut diri mereka ROOKIE.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **© Putri Yapa

Chapter 2

Mata Sakura meneliti teman- teman ROOKIE nya. Oh, sungguh dia sangat merindukan teman – temannya yang sudah lebih dari 3 bulan tak di temuinya itu. . Biasanya juga mereka mengadakan pertemuan sebulan sekali. Tapi karena masing – masing mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, jadilah, baru 3 bulan setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, meraka mengadakan pertemuan ini.

Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka sampai..

"SAKURA-CHAN, aku merindukanmu.." kata seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning yang tadi sibuk bermain PS dengan temannya yang berambut coklat.

Brakk. Suara itu terdengar nyaring diikuti dengan tawa yang membahana di seisi ruangan. Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Pria jabrik bernama naruto tadi jatuh tersungkur setelah usahanya untuk memeluk gadis yang dia panggil 'Sakura-chan' itu gagal karena tubuh sang gadis ditarik oleh kekasih gadis tersebut.

"Dasar kau jahat sekali, aku kan ingin memeluk sakura-chan ku, masak kau menariknya begitu saja." Ucap naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mati saja sana," ucap pria yang dirajuk oleh pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Jika kau tak mengenalnya, itu akan terlihat seperti garis lurus. Tapi jika kau mengenalnya dengan amat sangat baik sekali, kau akan melihat senyum tulus yang sangat manis di sana. Huh, sakura sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak ada kepura-puraan di sekitarnya. Karena terkadang hal yang tepat untuk menyimpan identitasmu adalah memamerkan identitasmu yang lain. Makanya dia jadi artis.

"Tapi Sakura, kenapa rambutmu jadi coklat begitu?" Tanya seorang gadis bercepol, tenten, yang baru datang membawa segelas jus dan sepiring muffin.

"Ya, biasa," Jawab Sakura ambigu.

"Oh, dia siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi. Semua lalu melirik Ino, sedangkan yang dilirik, menampakkan ekspresi bingung yang sangat lucu.

"Um..Um.." Ucap ino sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Mendokusai~" Ucap seorang pria berambut nanas lalu pergi entah kemana dengan membawa jacketnya.

"Dia Ino, perkenalkan dirimu, Ino," Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino, umur 23 tahun-"

"Cukup." Suara baritone itu menghentikan Ino untuk melanjutkan acara perkenalan dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu," Lanjut suara baritone tadi. Sebenarnya pria berbadan tegap itu ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, tapi sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan bajunya, membuatnya urung melanjutkan membuka mulutnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," Ucap Sakura lembut, yang disambut oleh helaan nafas kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah," Sahut pria itu, membiarkan kekasih tercintanya mengantarkan anak baru berambut pirang itu. "Jangan lupa kembalikan warna rambutmu, hime," Ucap pria itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa dihadapan seorang pria berambut panjang. Sedangkan sakura, dia hanya menampakkan semburat merah yang sangat tipis di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar mencarikannya seorang teman?" Tanya pria bernama Hyuuga Neji itu pada pria di hadapannya.

"Ya. Apapun yang dia minta akan ku berikan," Ucap kekasih sakura itu.

"Ya. Aku tau. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?" Ucap Neji yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan tak berminat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya ak-" Suara baritone itu terputus oleh sebuah suara cempreng yang menggema di dalam markas.

"Kurasa kau harus memeriksanya, Neji," Ucap pria itu lalu bangkit meninggalkan Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya mendengus. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi bila mendengar teriakan cempreng semacam itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria jabrik?

…..

Naruto sedang duduk di pojokkan ruangan dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Bagaimana tidak,dia baru bertemu gadisnya setelah 3 bulan ini. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Saat ia ingin memeluk gadisnya tanda melepas rindu, kerah bajunya malah ditarik oleh kakak sang gadis yang mengidap sister complex. Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau sudah datang hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya.

"Ya.. Sakura-chan.." Jawab hinata. Hinata sekarang ada di samping kakaknya, Neji. Dia tak diizinkan mendekati Naruto. Itulah yang dari tadi membuat naruto pundung di pojokan.

Hinata lalu melirik Neji lagi, lalu melihat ke arah Tenten. Memohon bantuan eh? Tenten yang dilirik seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu bangkit dan menggenggam tangan neji.

"Neji, aku dengar ada resto yang baru buka dekat sini, ayo kita coba," Ucap tenten, ya. Dia tak bisa berbicara manja, tapi bagi neji yang sudah tau betul sifat tenten, bagi neji, tenten terlihat sangat manis.

Neji sedikit tersenyum, lalu kembali ke wajah datarnya. "Kau tak perlu menolong mereka. Si jabrik itu selalu memberi pengaruh buruk bagi adikku," Ucap Neji tegas, dan membuat Hinata serta naruto semakin masam. Tapi tenang, tenten belum menyerah.

Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga neji. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan," Ucap tenten sambil berbisik, membuat neji mendengus.

"Baiklah nona, kau menang," Ucap Neji lalu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kau, jangan macam-macam dengan hinata, kau juga hinata, jangan mendekati pria itu," Ucap neji seduktif, lalu dia pergi dengan menarik tangan tenten. Sedangkan hinata memberi senyum termanisnya pada tenten tanda berterima kasih.

….

Sakura mematut pemandangan konoha dari jendela besar di markas rookie. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan ada yang mencium pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, masih memegang secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Hum. Tak apa," Ucap pria itu lagi sambil menarik tangan sakura, lalu mendudukkan gadisnya itu di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yakin, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya.

Pria itu lalu berlutut di depan Sakura, menyamakan tinggi mereka, lalu..

CUP. Sebuah ciuman singkat sakura rasakan, membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum. Pria itu lalu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Setiddaknya hanya beberapa saat, karena setelah itu, dia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum, lalu keduanya terbuai di alam mimpi dalam posisi seperti itu.

…

**New York….**

"Tuan, ada pesan dari kakak anda," Seorang pria bertuxedo hitam berbicara pada seorang pria muda yang tengah sibuk mendribble bola basketnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ring itu.

"Hn, dengan apa?" Tanya pria muda itu lagi pada ajudannya.

"Seorang wanita." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Suruh masuk," Perintah pria itu, lalu dia kembali mendribble bola basketnya dan memasukannya ke ring.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata. Tampak seperti gadis yang teramat polos, tapi tidak. Dia informan berharga yang tugasnya menyampaikan pesan rahasia, yang rela terbunuh untuk tetap menjaga kerahasiaan pesannya.

"Katakan," Ucap pria muda tadi menghentikan permainan basket solonya dan meletakkan bola itu di lantai lalu duduk di kursi yang memang di sediakan untuknya.

"Saya membawa pesan dari konoha tuan," ucap gadis itu.

"Hn," kata pria tadi, kali ini sambil bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

"Anda …

….

**Konoha…**

Sakura membuka matanya saat merasakan ada udara yang menerpa wajahnya. Hm, udara yang masuk melalui jendela besar di samping kanannnya.

Sakura langsung menegakkan punggungnya menyadari jendela itu di buka. Ya, tak pernah ada ceritannya ada yang membuka jendela di markas rookie, karena itu berbahaya. Apalagi dia menyadari tak ada beban di pangkuannya yang menandakan kekasihnya yang tadi berada di pangkuannya sudah tak ada lagi.

KRIETT.. mendengar suara pintu di buka membuat sakura langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dan langsung berdiri saat menyadari kekasihnya sudah memakai baju rapi.

"Um, kau mau kemana?" tak menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, pria itu malah memeluk gadis pink nya itu.

"Tunggulah, aku akan bergantu baju," Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak menuju ke lemari. Tapi, langkahnya berhenti saat disadarinya ada tubuh yang mendekapnya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sakura.

"Sudah ku duga, ada yang tak beres. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sakura, meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak kapan gadisku secerewet ini?" Ucap pria itu lalu terkekeh pelan dan sakura yang manyun, sungguh, jangan harap mendapati ekspresi keduanya seperti ini bila di luar kamar mereka berdua. Berdua? Ya. Hubungan mereka sudah melebihi sepasang kekasih, dan tentu saja yang lain juga.

Sakura memutar badannya dan merasakan kecupan ringan di bibirnya yang lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan. Sadar sakura tak bisa hidup tanpa oksigen, kekasihnya melepaskan lumatannya itu dan memeluk Sakura cukup lama lalu pergi.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, dan firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

Sakura lalu memutar langkahnya ke jandela besar di ruangan itu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kusennya yang cukup untuk gadis itu duduk.

Sakura mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dan tentunya mobil juga kendaraan lain. Ah, seandainya bisa hidup tanpa bebean seperti mereka, bukan menjadi seorang yang bersembunyi di balik identitas palsu sepertinya.

Sakura masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai dia melihat kekasihnya itu berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan raya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, serta melepas kaca mata non-minusnya. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sakura, lalu tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, senyum itu membuat sakura tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu senyum yang berbeda dari biasannya, ah, sudahlah. Sakura menyingkirkan semua fikiran buruk yang berkecamuk di otaknya dan memandang kembali ke mata kekasihnya itu.

Sakura lalu melihat sebuah pergerakan di mulut kekasihnya itu yang seolah berkata 'Selamat tinggal Saku' lalu tersenyum, yang dibalas senyum manis Sakura.

Tak lama sebuah mobil ditam berhenti di belakang kekasih sakura itu, lalu pria itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Sakura belum mengalihkan pandangannya, sampai batas pengelihatannya tak lagi melihat mobil itu.

Sentum sakura pudar, lalu tak lama dia kembali tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk kekasihya.

"Sampai Jumpa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Katsuki-kun,"

TBC…

**NOTE : **

**Hai minna-san... Chapter 2 nih? Gimana? Maaf ya, kalo belum puas dengan hasilnya. Putri juga masih belajar soalnya. Putri juga nambah karakter nih. Nggak papa kali ya? Nggak tau juga sih *didamprat***

**Maaf juga buat yang nunggu kelanjutannya *kayakadaaja-_-* Putri lagi sibuk nih *soksibuk*. Nggak. Beneran sibuk, soalnya ini udah di akhir tahun ajaran jadi banyak tryout dan les-les. Mohon doanya ya, biar Putri bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuankan. *Amin***

**Dan saatnya bales Review dari senpai-senpai yang sudah sudi membaca fict yang banyak kekurangan ini.**

**Akasuna No Sandara : **Makasih..*bungkuk-bungkuk* review Sandara-san sangat membangkitkan semangat *alay* nggak. Beneran makasih. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka yaa.

**Naruhina Sri Alwas : **makasih reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut.

**Hanazono Yuri : ** Makasih reviewnya yaa. Ini lanjutannya Chapter 2.

**Riya-Hime : **Waah.. makasih pujiannya *senyamsenyum* Ini chapter 2 nya.

**Cherryharuno39 : **Makasih. Iya. Saki anggota Rookie. Ini lanjutannya.

**mii-chanchan2 : **Ini .. penasaran ya? Ini kejutan buat Putri loh. *ojigi* Maaf nggak bisa update kilat maklum sibuk. *dilempartoamasjid* bercanda. Ini updatannya. Moga suka.

**Makasih banyak Reviewnya, dan Jangan lupa Review lagi ya. Mohon maaf juga bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Makasih juga buat yang udah sangat amat sudi sekali memfollow fict ini dan memfavoritkan. Saya terharu hiks.. hiks.. *lempartempatsampah***

**Dan akhir kata Review yaa… Jangan lupa. Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Dan nambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini.**


End file.
